supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walrider
William 'billy' hope is a mutant who died and turned into an Astral Entity known as The Walrider. William had the special power of Telepathy and Astral Projection and Manipulation and he was very open about his gifts until a company known as Murkoff found him and was taken after his mom sold him for money provide from the company. Afterwards, the company's experiments turned billy into an Astral monster of strength, speed, power and energy. A project they called: "Walrider". Early stage William hope is the son of Tracy Hope and Michael Hope, being born in the early years of the 90s; in the state of Washington. When William was three, his father died from cancer and as a result, his mother Tracy fell into a deep depression. For a time, William had to take care of himself and was forced to feed and nurture his own mother at a young age. When William turned 10, his mother took it as a habit to be taken care of and fell into the submission of drugs an alcohol. Every night, William was forced to take care of his mother after she would return from the bar. In the mornings, she would pay no attention to him, or the afternoons when she left him. Because of her slack, William didn't have school and couldn't leave the house while she was gone; which again, was most of the day. William felt alone and bored and that's when the Depression began to kick in. Unable to talk to anyone or communicate, William decided that death would be the only solution for his already destroyed life. William went to his basement and hung up a tightrope; getting ready to hang himself. Seconds away from stepping off the stool and choking himself William began to have confusing thoughts and was put under a lot of stress and sadness and that's when the world around him shifted into something he was new to. Learning Stage William found himself in a dark, yet bleak world as he saw Spirits of every shape and size all around him. He was nervous, scared, but above all, confused on what was happeneing. The world only lasted for a few seconds before he returned back to the dark glaze of his basement. Afterwards, he went up stairs and began to hear voices in his mind and see dark shapes appear all around his house. Focusing on his mom, the voices died off slowly as the dark shapes turned into spirits, talking to him and asking who he was. For two weeks, William continued to speak to the spirits. From them, he found out that he had the power to see and venture into a dimension known as The Spirit World through Astral Projection and Astral-Sight. William was confused because he didn't understand what was happening or why he has these powers; his father or mother not being a mutant. Even though William didn't like the fact that he was now a mutant(Not because he didn't want to, but because his life was hard as it is), he found joy in it; having 'people' to talk to. William also found out about his gift of Telepathy as the spirits taught him(which was little) on how to use his gifts to see the outside world. He was happy about his gifts. It wasn't until he found out he was able to manipulate his mother via telepathy into allowing him a normal life and for giving her a normal one too; mentally destroying her habits of drinking and drugs. They still remained silent to each other but William didn't care much. He had the spirits to talk to. Power Stage For eight years, William spent his time in High School and hanging around the small town of Forks; his hometown. William was quiet, weird and seemed to always talk to himself when in reality, William spent his time talking to Spirits, mainly one known as The Alp. An alp is a nightmare-like Spirit originating in German folklore. The alp, in many cases, is considered a demon, but there have been some instances in which the alp is created from the spirits of recently dead relatives, more akin to a spirit or ghost, in this case, A spirit. The Alp was considered to be the dead Spirit of William's father but William knew better. Whenever William went home, he would sometimes tell his mother(Their relationship better over the 8 years) that he would be going to sleep when he was really journing onto The Spirit World. One day while out in the town square, a fight broke out and it turned into a horrible brawl in seconds as cars pulled up and gangsters with bats and bricks and even guns. WIlliam felt like he had to try and stop them; trying to fight his was into the circle but was easily taken down by them; getting punched multiple times. Angered and hurt, William yelled as he let out a psychic blast as everyone in the area froze in place. It turned out that William's psychic blast also affected the Spirit World as all the spirits around the area was ripped apart(but not killed). William got up quickly as he was confused. He didn't mean to freeze everyone and most importantly, he couldn't figure out how to undo it but it turned out he didn't need to, as everyone in the square dropped down to the floor at the same time; brain dead. Afterwards, William ran home and locked the doors and found his mom sitting a few guys who wore black suits. On the coffee table was a large metal case. After William asked what was happening, one the men walked up to him and injected him with a tranq as he was knocked out. Experiment Stage William was taken to a asylum after being sold to the company by his mother for 50,000 dollars. The Asylum was also home to a lab that kepted crazy patents and weird ones together to experiment on. The whole process was controlled and monitored by Dr.Wenickle; a german scientist who believed that the supernatural and human world could live in peace. Dr.Wernickle specialized in Dream Therapy but wanted to take it to an extreme; using Dream Therapy as an instrument to try and figure out and manipulate the human brain; to make them more powerful, but each patient was driven to madness and craziness; not getting any results. Dr.Wernickle wanted one special type of person for his experiments. Someone who could access the Dream(spirit) world and who had the ability to manipulate and communicate with the mind of others. He believed that mutation is the only key to his success and they finally found the right guy; Willaim Hope. Dr.Wernickle wanted to use William to try and figure out a way to physically access the Dream world and physical world together and to interact with a spirit by having William as the bridge. For months, William spent his time being experimented on and trapped in Dream Therapy. His Telepathy didn't work in the asylum for some reason so he was completely useless(Unable to astral project as well). The only thing that kept William sane through the months was his talks with The Spirit, Alp. The last night of William's life was explained by the doctors to him as he being apart of the bridge; his sacrifice being the beginning of time. He didn't want to do it and wanted to fight them off but with the Dream Therapy weakening his mind and body, plus his Telepathy being nullified, he was all but helpless. Being put into a Round dome pod with pipes and drills surgically attached to his body, William last thought was of his mother and his last message was from the Alp, saying, "I will avenge you..". Turning the Morphogenetic Machine on, William's lifeforce was beginning to drain from his boy; killing his actual body as the machine draw power from his life and soul. Final Stage The Scientists took this as a success for years of research and experiments, while it really wasn't for them at all. Moments after Williams death, a black ghost-like figure began to form above the chamber his body was in as it let out a scream of anguish and power. The Guards fired at the monster-looking shadow but the bullets went through. Just then, the shadow figure began to attack and kill the guards and scientists all around the room and lab, trying to escape. Dr.Wernickle was able to keep himself safe in his office which was airtight and locked as everyone else in the asylum was being slaughtered and killed, including the patients. Before Dr.Wernickle's death, he wrote this down in his log and it was found in his office drawer after his body was found torn apart; limb by limb: "Failure. A Complete Failure. We've Done it. We've actually done it. There's a collection of mixed emotions about what happened. My final thought... Is that Billy Hope is being used as a source of power and is being used as a Link. but not linked to the Dream world, no. I think a spirit hijacked the link and is now using Billy as way for revenge. The Spirit would have to be the one we've been studying via Billy. For weeks, Billy has been talking and communicating with a spirit we can only describe as The Walrider, also known as an Alp. A Demon of night and prey. My only hypothesis is that he took over Billy's life and is here to kill us all for what we did to him, which means I'm dead. Though it was a success, it was also a failure. Please... I t"--'*Blood could be seen on the edge of the page where the inked stopped*'' The Walrider slaughtered the whole Alsum patents and even the police that showed up; along with the Army men and woman. Present The Walrider's whereabouts remains unknown Personality William is described as a quiet, kind, and passionate person when he wants to be but he is also called weird, strange, and mental by others. The Walrider doesn't seem to speak due to it not having a mouth but is able to speak through telepathy. The only patient who survived described the walrider as Vicious, rough, merciless and unkillable. He also said that the voice in his head sounded distraught, angry, and above all, dark. Appearance William was a slim dude with brown hair and green blue. The Walrider is described as a ghost, or a moving shadow. Its followed that he is muscular and dark and evil incarnate. He is nearly invisible to the naked eye and can be seen with night vision. He usually has a dark blue or black aura. Powers '''William * Telepathy - '''William can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts * '''Astral Projection - '''William can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. ** William can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing them to project their astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. ** William can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting them, but not into other realities or dimensions that do not directly overlap their own. '''Walrider * Telepathy - 'Walrider can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts * '''Astral Projection - '''Walrider can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. ** Walrider can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing them to project their astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. ** Walrider can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting them, but not into other realities or dimensions that do not directly overlap their own. * '''Intangibility - '''Walrider is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own particles move between other particles, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Walrider has strength beyond that of a normal member of their species. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''Walrider's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Walrider can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. * '''Enhanced Combat - '''Walrider is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. * '''Power Immunity - '''Walrider is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison or snake venom. ** ' '''Walrider can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. Abilities '''William *